Katana
by ATA Fangirlie
Summary: Elsa is one of the first class ninjas at her karate school. Her trainers worked hard to train her. Her partner Liam is also a star student at the dojo. When it is under attack they must go to their own high school undercover. One student and her boyfriend are being targeted. What happens when they get more involved than they are supposed to? What happens when one of them is gone?
1. In the Night

**Hey, me again. ** **I promise the second chapter will be WAYYYYYYY better than this one. I just needed a opener. Plus if you've already read this I changed it to Elsa.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir. I will practice often. I will also make sure that the target is secured." I bow to my Sensei, Kyle. I knew him since I was eight. He is twenty nine. I'm one of the only ones that know his age. I'm one of his first students.<p>

"That's my girl." Then he high-fived me. He is pretty cool.

"You know what to do." My other Sensi, Trent, tells me.

I nod and pack my weapons and belongings. No one knows who the target is. Not even me. My job is to find out and get out. My partner also will help. Many might die tonight even. Though highly unlikely.

I jump over every tree in the way to the road. Then I run, camouflaged in the trees, to a city about three miles from here. I whistle really loud and a car appears. I looked to the school and grabbed my bags and stepped into the car. I held my katana tightly and closed my eyes.

Last night had been a fiasco. My partner and I got in a fight and he ended up tearing the building apart. Well, I tried. The fight was about somthing stupid. I hold onto the katana tighter. I got this from the metal shop at the lower part of the school we are divided into thirteen categories.

The weapon makers, the acrobatic, the stealthy, the technologically advanced, the High Council of Sensi, the fresh meat, the strong, the tactical, the interrogation experts, the navy seals, the assassins, the nerds, and there are the stars. The stars are everything you want to be in this school. The most talented and strong of the pack. Sent on the most secret missions and fighting the CIA, the most envious of our community. The CIA are trying to steal our members and use them. Ha, as if. They can't even get close.

In and out. Breathe. I get out with my bags ninety three minutes and forty seconds later and hop in through a window of a house nearby.I soon just lay down and fall into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Who could it be?! Jk I already know... Anyway tell me who you think it is. Guess. Throw in a little awesomeness. Review! Please.<strong>


	2. The Average Day

**Sorry, but I might have accidentally flipped the characters, I fixed it and yeah sorry I havn't updated in a while... Today I was sick and having nothing better to do I wrote this. I sincerely hope you enjoy it BTW this is Jelsa, it isn't in the beginning but trust me ok?**

** Anyway here is the modified CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

><p>My alarm clock rings really really loud. I groan. So does my sister. First day of school. We all roll over and get dressed in our school apparel. I grab my so called "typical Elsa outfit" which is flare jeans, a graphic oversized shirt, and old ratty chuck taylors. I also grab my backpack, beats headphones, glasses, phone, iPad, textbooks, reading books, sketch pad, pencils, and other supplies.<p>

"Bye Mom!" I yell before running out the door. Thank god that I don't wear makeup because I hardly have time to grab a clip and clip my shoulder length hair above my head before I have to go and drive my little sister to middle school and me to high school.

At school I arrive thirty minutes early. I see my friends. Emily, Cierra, Daphne, Sera, Eric, and Nick. I wave and jump up and down. Then I run over and hug each in turn.

Emily has green eyes and dark blonde hair. She is the pretty girl who loves girly stuff. She is really pretty. Her hair is perfect. Everyone likes her. She never notices. She is tall... ish but not that tall.

Daphne has blue eyes and Sandy blonde/red hair. Her hair is shoulder length but is pin straight. She is the shortest out of all of us. She is average height and medium weight. She is perfect for Nick but they always deny it.

Sera has blue eyes and Sandy hair like daphne. Sera though is more athletic. Her freckled face is usually in a smile. She is always at softball. Her two sisters are absolutely adorable.

Cierra is really tall and she has a really curvy build. She has green eyes and really blonde hair. She is like a playboy but she is a girl. She has dated almost every boy in high school. She isn't the slut of the school though. She is just a playboy. She is a stereotypical California girl.

Nick has light grey eyes and flat sleek black hair. He is Hispanic...ish. He is a math nerd. I mean we all are pretty good at school... I don't know about Nathan but Nick is the best math student.

Eric is as tall as Cierra. He has a buzz cut. Light brown hair and dark blue eyes are his features. He loves baseball. He and Sera are really friendly but more like bro friendly... I think.

I am the only girl with pale blonde hair, theirs is Sandy blonde. I also am the only one in the group with turquoise blue eyes. I have elbow leingth really light almost white, blonde hair. I am also as short as Daphne. I am secretly a Karate master .I am a giant book nerd. No one knows about my karate skills but me. I also am really disorganized.

Cierra pointed at Eric and mouthed ," Boyfriend."He waved at me. I looked him weird because I know that he usually likes girls that are quiet and scrawny. Cierra is loud and curvy . I raised my eyebrows.

He laughed and surprisingly sang," Because you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass. No you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass. No you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass. No you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass. No treble."

I was surprised that he sang but less surprised when Cierra responded," Yeah, it's pretty clear. I ain't no size 2. But I can shake it, shake it. Like I'm supposed to do. 'Cuz I got that Boom Boom. That all the boy shapes. All the right junk in all the right places. I see them magazines working that Photoshop. We know that shit ain't real. Come on now make it stop. If you got Beauty Beauty just raise em up."

Then Eric sang," 'Cuz every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top."

I looked at him. He wasn't looking at Cierra though. He was looking at me. Weird. But not as weird as what happened next. Daphne jumped in,"Yeah, my mamma, she told me. Don't worry about your size. She says, boys like a little more booty to hold the night. You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll. So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along. "

Nick then sang ," Because you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass. No you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass. No you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass. No you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass. No treble."

I couldn't stop myself so even though I am really skinny I sang," Hey! I'm bringing booty back! Go ahead and tell them skinny ladies that. Nah' I'm just playin' I know you all think you're fat. But I'm here to tell you. Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top."

Emily grabbed her locker and slammed it shut before singing,"Yeah, my mamma, she told me. Don't worry about your size. She says, boys like a little more booty to hold the night. You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll. So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along."

Then we all collapsed into a fit of laughter. Sera looked at us like we were aliens and face palmed. Oh well. I grab a few books and set off down the hall. I feel the floor meet my body. My books and papers fly all around. I pick up myself as well as my books only to be slammed into a locker.

First I would just like to say, I am not popular. Yes Cierra is popular, yes so is everyone else in my group. Yes, yes. I will get back to that later. Sera is the athletic girl that you can't help but like her. Emily is the girly sweet one that you love to death. Nick is the smart cool one. Daphne is the popular popular if you know what I mean. She knows everyone and is on everyone's good side. Cierra is the fabulously popular one. Eric is the really athletic and funny one. I am the antisocial book worm / writer / song writer / nerd / loser / nobody of the group, but what nobody really knows is that I am also the glue of the group. Everyone would fall apart without now you are wondering who pushed me into the locker, right?

Jackson Overland Frost. The school bully. Heartthrob. Cierra is a like playboy but she, is nice this guy is pure jerk. He dates the fakes a.k.a. The school girls that are wearing short skirts and shorts so short that they are practically their underwear.

"Hey Elsie." He greeted me while I slump to the floor. "Me and Ally are going to go to my party later this week. Wanna come?"

He threw a flyer at me and swaggered off. Stupid! Stupid! They invited me because I am in Cierra's group. She is really popular. I mean Jack has had his eye on her to join his group and she probably wouldn't go unless I got an invite. Now I am going to be humiliated. Thanks Ce Ce.

I breathed in and out. Liam Mooning , a football jock, gave me a hand up. Secretly he is my partner in this mission. I glare at Jack and unwillingly stuff the flyer in my backpack. I then whisper," Thanks."

I again go down the hall. Only to run into Jack's girlfriend Ally,who is way nicer than him. Honestly have no idea how they ended up together at all. She asked me how I was and I asked her also. We are alright. She is super nice and sweet. How the heck did Jack and her end up together?

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway so I hope you liked it and if you were confused just ask me.<strong>


	3. The Party

**Here. Have a short chapter. I hope you like it. No time today.**

* * *

><p>Night of the party.<p>

I grab two knives and my katana. I wear a long knee length overcoat and walk into the festivities. Everyone is on the dance floor. Some are drunk and wandering around aimlessly. Others were passed out on the couches or on the floor. I see Liam soberly observing the commotion. He notices me. I nod he stands beside me. We are wearing matching outfits.

I see my friends and tell Liam that I have to do something. He smirks and lets me join my friends. None of them have drinks, Cierra has one in her hand but I could tell she isn't drinking it. We are good girls. Eric and Nick are alert and watching. They are laughing. I jump on Sera from behind and scream," HUG ATTACK!"

Sera hugs me back. We started this hug campaign. Me and Sera have to hug whoever looks like they need a hug. Only to girls of course.

I see something out of the corner of my eye, I tell them I have to meet someone else. They nod and play never have I. I go and meet Liam. We go to a dark alley nearby. I put on a biker helmet. So does he. We both take off our trench coats. I am wearing black skinny jeans, black riding boots, a black leather jacket, and I have my Katana strapped across my back with knives inside my boots and ninja stars strapped across my chest. Liam is wearing a guy version of my outfit.

We hear screaming. The enemy has arrived. I burst in. They have a boy and a girl who are fully sober with their hands tied and they are trying to run with them but see us. One points their gun at me but I kick it across the room. He charges me but I jump over him stepping on his back and breaking his lower spine partially paralyzing him. The other charge sat Liam and he sidesteps him and breaks his ribs with an elbow.

Now that that was over I finally realized with dread who the targets were. Jack Frost and Ally Ginevra. Oh, come on! Really? Really!? I mean I am fine with Ally but... Jack? Really? I sigh and Liam picks up Ally bridal style and places her in the back of our car. A cobra. I put my katana tip to Jack's throat and he unwillingly goes in. I laugh a dark chuckle. If I did this in the classroom halls, ha!

I take driver's seat. Liam takes shotgun. I have already childproofed their doors which was actually pretty funny. Their hands were already tied which was convenient and I tied their blindfolds and legs.

Jack asked,"Why did you save us? You are going to kill us anyway,right?"

I looked to Liam and said in welsh (one of my favorite and most confusing languages that I am fluent in), "Dylem fod wedi eu gagged . Byddai wedi bod yn haws nag mewn gwirionedd yn ateb eu cwestiynau .(We should have gagged them. It would have been easier than actually having to answer their questions.)"

Liam snorted and said back in Telugu to have have a hard time understanding us," ఇది వాటిని అయోమయాన్ని సరదాగా విధమైన ఉంది. కానీ, నేను మీరు సమాధానం కానీ ఒక బ్రిటిష్ ఉచ్ఛారణ లో ఉండాలి అనుకుంటున్నాను(or).Idi vāṭini ayōmayānni saradāgā vidhamaina undi. Kānī, nēnu mīru samādhānaṁ kānī oka briṭiṣ ucchāraṇa lō uṇḍāli anukuṇṭunnānu.(It is sort of fun confusing them. But, I think you should answer but in a british accent)."

I then answered as far from using my own voice as physically possible, "Saving you was the first stage. Killing you comes later."

I smiled beneath the helmet because killing them wasn't part of the plan at all. We drove the rest of the way to the hotel. I tied Jack's hands to a chair as well as Ally's. once they were ready to interrogate We took off our helmets and took off their blindfolds.

"What the hell is this?! You tricked us!? Jack how could you!"Jack yelled.

"Don't test me or so help me you will be dead. No matter what the sensi says." I held the katana on my shoulder. I grabbed a gag and poorly tied it around his mouth (So he could speak if he wanted to...pretty pointless gag). Ally was the only one who could speak now.

"One, this is an interrogation. Two, this is not a trick. We are two top students at the best ninja dojo in the world. we know 7,000 languages including dead ones. We also can kill the president and no one would ever suspect us, ever. Three, I have known Elsa since I was two years of age. The only reason I joined your group was to get to know the target better, possibly." Liam responded in all seriousness. Which was odd, but only to me because I knew him well.

"So you were never my friend. I was just a target." Jack spit out my barely passable gag. Oh well...wait up one second, Liam was friends with this jerk? What the hell!?

"My friendship with you was real. We didn't know who the targets were till the CIA attacked." Liam says to my annoyance.

"Why would the CIA want to attack us?" Ally, speaking for the first time asked.

"You have a special spark in you of power. A special power and because we hadn't found you, you could have been an essential force." I said in a monotone.

"You have to be kidding me." Liam groaned.

"I wish." I smiled.


End file.
